Once In A Life Time (The Journey of Lakota)
by CloakandDaggerAisha Outlaw
Summary: Lakota leads the normal life of any teenager, but that all changed the second some of the Slayers cast was magically transported into her house. Or is it her house got magically transported into the Slayers world?
1. Video Rentals.

Cloak*and*Dagger: Um, hi everybody! This is my first Slayers fic so go easy on me, especially since I've only seen the first season. There's a whole story behind that, but I'll spare you. Anyway since I'm doing this on limited info, I'll need every ones help to pull this fic off, so please FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS SACVRED AND HOLY, HELP ME WHY DON'T CHA?!? Anyway this fic idea came to me when I was making jello, and the original idea has changed several times over, and after Role Playing with myself for a while I think it's ready to be shared with all of you happy people!  
  
Summary: Lakota lead the normal life of any teenager, but that all changed the second she stepped into the video store. Now, some of the Slayers cast has magically been transported into her house. Or is it, now her house has been magically transported into the Slayers world?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Lakota, her friends, and any family members I may mention. The town of Elensvale is based on the town where I live. And finally I DO NOT own the Slayers! *Sniffle*  
  
Chapter1: Video Rentals.  
  
Hey there, my name's Lakota. I know what you're thinking, "God what kinda hippy parents did she have?" But I'll have you know that my parents researched wolf packs for the better part of their lives, and one of their favorite pups was named Lakota. Lucky me I'm named after a wolf! Could be worse though, I have a friend named after a car. He's my best friend so I defend him from everyone who makes fun of him, even though most of the teasing comes from me. His name is Packard, most of us just call him Ford nowadays. Me? Well just about everyone in school thought it was cool to be named after a wolf, but they still needed to make fun of me somehow. That's when they found out my middle name. Killian, yup that's right, I'm named after a wolf and a brand of beer. Shows you my parent's standards.  
  
Huh? Oh you wanted to know what I look like, sorry! Well I'm kinda short for a 15 year old, not even 5 foot 3, and well let's just say that I don't have the most developed figure in high school. Roamanthony, another friend of mine, just says that I'm petite, but why sugar coat the obvious? Anyway I may not have a figure to show off, but I do like to think that I have at least a cute face. I have black hair, (which doesn't even reach my shoulders, but I usually have it back in a small pony tale, with two strands hanging loose, anyway) deep blue eyes, (so blue in fact that most people think it isn't my natural eye color, like contacts or something) and pale skin with light freckle on my cheeks. To hide the fact that I have little to no figure I wear baggy clothes, something along the lines of extra baggy jeans with a million pockets, and an Invader Zim shirt with GIR on the front.  
  
Yup, I'm just your average kid, and like all other kids I LOVE the summer, but once it's here I never have anything to do. Not that it really mattered, my older sister Janie was back from college, and well she just couldn't get enough of 'Quality Family Time.' So everyday she dragged me down to the local video rental store so she could pick out yet another movie that I had absolutely no interest in seeing.  
  
We pulled up to the old store, and rather reluctantly I followed Janie in. The inside of the place wasn't that spectacular, not to mention the fact that nothing was in order anymore. I let Janie go off and look for whatever form of torture she wanted, while I started to cruise around for an older movie, the original Japanese version of Godzilla. You see when I was 11 I used to wake up at 5:30 in the morning, for some unknown reason, and since nothing else was on I would watch Godzilla. I could never catch the first one though, so I was rather happy when I actually found it. I found Janie in the row of shelves behind me and showed her my discovery.  
  
"Oh great," she said without enthusiasm, "a giant radioactive lizard."  
  
"I'm not asking you to watch it with me," I replied, rather ticked off at her. So what if it was her money and movie card, the movie was so old that it was bound to be cheap, and I'd have for the entire week. We argued for a few minutes, and it actually looked liked I was going to win, but in a last effort to change my mind Janie pointed out the shelf in front of us, which held a collection of anime tapes.  
  
Have you ever had one of those feelings were you know that something really bad is going to happen if you do something, but you do it anyway? I had scanned all of the movies and decided on the first volume of Slayers, (a few of my friends were really into it so I figured 'why not?') but the second I picked it up I got that feeling, and I was going to put the movie back and settle for Godzilla (which hadn't given me any bad omens yet) when I kinda lost control of my hand and ended up giving the tape to my sister. 'Oh well, not like it could hurt to learn about a new anime.' ************************************************************************  
  
It wasn't until later that night that I had time to watch the movie. When Janie and I got home my parents said that something had happened to my Aunt, and that they needed to go to Illinois to see her (I live in New York, by the way). In the end they left around 3 pm, taking both Janie and Christina (My other older sister) with them, saying that they needed someone to stay home and look after the house, thus leaving me behind. I really don't know what possessed them to leave a 15 year old home alone for an entire week with $200 worth of spending money, but I wasn't about to complain!  
  
So anyway, like I said it wasn't until that night that I had time to watch the movie. And watch it I did, 3 times! Unfortunately the tape I had rented only had the first four episodes, so I was at quite a loss as to what happened after Zelgadis (who had become my favorite character the second I saw him) zapped Lina unconscious. It must have been around 10 when I finally stopped watching the same episodes, and called my friend Sahra to ask if I could borrow her DVD box set of the Slayers, and sometime around 11 when I finally had the box set in my possession (Sahra lives down the street ^_^). Thinking that it would be a better idea to wait until morning to start my Slayers marathon I took my medication (I have heart problems by the way. Nothing serious, it can't kill me or anything, at least I don't think it can, I don't really know, but what I do know is that if I don't take my medicine twice a day I get this horrible pain that feels like I'm having a heart attack or I black out) and went to bed.  
  
The next morning was dark, gray, and it was raining. Don't get me wrong I like rain, but if it has to rain then I want it to down pour, not drizzle. It didn't really matter though, it was the perfect setting for my marathon. 10 or more hours of Slayers, who could ask for more? It was late by the time I was done watching, sometime close to 9 or 10, I didn't really know, but what I did know was that I was feeling dizzy, and my chest hurt. Why, you ask? Because I had been so intent on watching the entire first season that I had forgotten to take my medication, and well, yup, you guessed it I blacked out on the family room floor. ************************************************************************  
  
Now trust me whenever I come to from these lovely little fainting spells of mine, I sincerely wish that I would just pass out again. I'm usually pretty weak after something like that happens, and I have a hard time keeping my balance. Basically it takes all the strength from my muscles, to keep my heart pumping and my lungs breathing. Now this isn't such a bad thing if you stay in bed, and have someone around to help you, but I'm stubborn about that kind of thing not to mention the fact that I was completely alone in the house when this happened.  
  
Well anyway, when I did come around I was aware of two things, one being the major headache that was pounding in my skull, and two the fact that I wasn't on the floor, but rather what felt like the sofa. It takes quite a lot to faze me, so I always come up with explanations for everything. This one was simple, I must not have realized that I was on the sofa when I blanked, pain can do that to people. Finally my vision cleared enough for me to make out the things around myself. Slowly I began to sit up, and almost screamed when someone put their hand on my shoulder to keep me down. I looked behind me to see that the owner of the hand was a girl about my age with orange hair and the weirdest outfit I had ever seen.  
  
"You should lay back down. After a faint like, I know I wouldn't be too eager to get back on my feet," she said to me quietly.  
  
For the first time in all of my 15 years I actually got my wish and blacked out shortly after coming to. Although this time it had nothing to do with my health condition. Lina Inverse was standing in my family room!! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cloak*and*Dagger: So what did you think? There was a lot of rambling and just about no action, but it wasn't that bad was it? Anyway the next chapter will have more people from Slayers in it. Hope to see you then! Bye!!!!! Oh yes, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! 


	2. I Don't Believe You!!!!

Cloak*and*Dagger: Hi everybody!!!! Well I'm back, not that's been long since I left. I don't have too much to say other than I hope you like this chapter. Oh yeah, and I'd like to thank and dedicate this chapter to my first two reviewers: Kyoko (I'm glad you liked it, that makes me happy ^_^) and Niriko Inverse (You're going to get sick of hearing me say this, but thank you for the help, though I'm afraid that I'm too lazy to start incorporating it in this story until later. What I think I'm going to do is have this story set at the middle of Slayers like right after they defeated Shabranigdu, but before they reached Atlas City, the next one set in Slayers Next, and if I get gusty enough the last one set in Slayers Try. Basically I'm just stalling long enough to get a really good grasp on what the other two seasons are about.) Well enough of my ramblings, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lakota, all her friends, and her family, (though I don't think we'll be seeing them much anymore.) The town Lakota lives in, Elensvale, is based on the town Hopewell Jct. in New York. And finally I DO NOT own any and all characters, settings, and/or situations from the Slayers.  
  
  
  
Chapter2: I Don't Believe You!!! (But How Could You Argue With That Kind Of Evidence?)  
  
So where were we? Oh yes, I passed out....again. Hey, I'd like to see you keep your cool when there's a cartoon character in your family room! Anyway, the next time I woke up it was light out again, and I had written the whole incident off as a weird dream as the result of not taking my medicine and watching the entire Slayers first season, nothing seemed to prove otherwise either. As soon as I woke up I scanned the room, just in case, and then shakily got to my feet (I still hadn't regained all of my strength yet) with the intention of going to the kitchen for something to eat. It took me longer to get there than it should have, and once I *was* there I noticed, in a dazed sort of fashion, that there wasn't anything to eat. Now, I'm not talking about the kind of nothing to eat as in there wasn't anything that I would bother making, oh no, there was no food *at all*! *Nothing*, well, except for a few stew mixes in the back of the pantry, but what good is powdered beef broth when there isn't anything to mix it with? Feeling, and probably looking, very baffled I just started to boil a pot of water so that I could make some tea, (Yeah there actually was some tea left in the back of one of the cabinets, and with my caffeine dependency I was thanking god with all my might, because I was starting to shake for reasons other then straining my weak muscles.)  
  
I'm not quite sure how long I just sort of sat there staring off into space (in the general direction of the large kitchen window) and drinking my tea, but when I finally started to become aware of the things around me again, I realized that I wasn't alone. Right across the counter, sitting at the kitchen table, were two guys and a girls, all of whom I did not recognize. Oh and get this! One of them was drinking some of the tea that I had made (I have a tendency to make a rather large pot of Chinese tea, and when I say large I mean something along the lines of a pot big enough to serve to an entire hotel for breakfast!) meaning that he would of had to have walked right in front of me! I tell ya, when I stare off into space Godzilla could walk right in front of me, and would never notice. Now I'm usually a calm person, but when things startle me, well what can I say, I have a tendency to overreact. Fortunately (for them I mean) I was so wiped out from simply standing there for so long that I didn't do much else than blink at them stupidly.  
  
One of the guys was tall, somewhere between 6 and a half to 7 feet, and looked to be in his early twenties. He was well built, had extremely long blond hair, and was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that said "Glazed and Confused" with a picture of a doughnut on it. The girl sitting across from him was maybe only a few inches shorter than me, but she looked about my age. She had about the same physical structure as me, but her hair was orange and went down to the middle of her back, what she was wearing really caught me off guard, her pants were simply just a pair of faded blue jeans, but her shirt had to be the weirdest thing I had ever seen. The bottom layer was basically a black tank top, on top of that was a red tank top that had been cut off so that it only went down to the top of her stomach, and then over both was a black vest that said "Fire Princess" with a crown made out of flames underneath it on the back. The other guy was something else entirely. From what I could see of him, he must have only been about a head or so taller than me, and somewhere in his late teens, like an upper- classmen. His hair was a dark cross between black, blue, and purple, his bangs covering half of his face, while the rest of it tried to flip out in opposite directions. His eyes were an even darker blue than mine, with and odd oriental-ish upward slant to them that looked odd compared to his pale European complexion. He was wearing something that looked like it belonged in my closet, a pair of black, only slightly baggy jeans, a gray t-shirt that said "Caffeine Junky" with a picture of a large steaming cappuccino cup on it, and a pair of black semi-fingerless gloves. He was also wearing a hat that covered most of what his hair didn't.  
  
I sat (or rather stood) there for a few minutes, and if I hadn't known any better I would have said that they all looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't quite place were I had seen them all before. The mysterious looking one, the guy who seemed to be trying to cover all visible parts of his body, (except for his arms which he seemed to have missed somehow) must have been able to tell that he was being looked at, because he turned his head to look over in my direction, and so we just kinda stared at each other for a few awkward moments, until the orange haired girl noticed and then waved me over to sit with them. A few more tense moments of silence passed between the four of us, until the girl finally asked me, "So.... What's you're name?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, and I imagine that I must have looked somewhat bemused as I replied, "I should ask you the same, as well as how and why you're in my house." I looked around the table to indicate that I meant all of them and not just her when I said this, and noticed that the Blondie was off in his own world, and that Mystery Man had turned his attention back to his tea, which was *exactly* what *I* wanted to be doing right then.  
  
Unfortunately it looked as though my tea would have to wait, as well as anything the other two had in mind as orange head kicked both of them under the table (earning quite a glare from Mystery Man, and a weird sounding 'oof' from Blondie) to command every ones attention. "My name is Lina, this is Gourry, and that's Zelgadis," she said pointing to each of them in turn. "Why we're here and how we got here, well, I don't know." Here she paused to sigh. "We just kind of... appeared in your house, and we can't leave."  
  
"Why not?" I asked, sounding a lot more skeptical than I felt. Actually I was starting to freak out. I would have thought that this was some big prank that Sahra had organized, but these people looked and sounded too much like who they claimed to be, with the exception of Zelgadis who looked to be 100% human to me.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, we tried! All three of us, but every time we touched the door handle we passed right through it, with the exception of Zel here who got shocked," Lina said, grinning at that last part, and earning another glare Zelgadis.  
  
"Ok, so all doubts aside, and let's assume that you're *actually* Lina Inverse-" I started but was cut off but Lina's indignant exclamation, "What do you mean 'assuming that I'm ACTUALLY Lina Inverse?!? And how did you know my last name?" she added that last part as more of an after thought.  
  
I sighed, rolling my eyes slightly, and burst out with, "Oh come on!!! You may look and sound the part, but honestly! Do you actually expect me to believe that you all just popped out of your cartoon, so you could chill in my kitchen and drink tea with me?!?"  
  
They all looked rather confused and slightly taken aback. Gourry was the first one to recover from his shock. "What's a cartoon?" he asked, saying the foreign word slowly.  
  
After 30 minutes I had finally gotten it through to them what cartoons were, when I was then asked what a TV was. Some 50 minutes after that my brain was starting to go into over drive, this was just too much for me after what had happened the day before. It must have been pretty obvious too because once Gourry started to ask how electricity worked Lina hit him up-side the head while Zelgadis silently kicked him from under the table. I smiled a small thanks to the two of them, and then laid my head down on top of the table, none too gently might I add (It made a pretty loud 'thud'!) I couldn't see it, but I was pretty sure that they were all looking at me funny.  
  
"You never did mention your name," Zelgadis spoke for the first time.  
  
I moaned slightly, thinking about what I might get myself into if I actually showed that I believed or trusted them enough to give them my name, and then got suck in an inner debate about whether I cared or not, and finally conceded that I would only give them my middle name. "Killian," it was slightly muffled because I was still right up against the table, but I could tell by the awkward silence that followed the statement that they had heard it all the same. After two minutes of absolute silence and stillness I looked up to see all three of them looking like I had grown another head.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?" Gourry asked. "I mean isn't Killian a boy's name?'  
  
THUD. I was probably going to have a large red mark on my forehead for that, but it was all I could do to keep myself from getting all worked up about it. "Yes," I gritted through my teeth, (and the table) "Killian is a boy's name."  
  
"Well you don't look like a boy, so why is your name Killian?" He sounded genuinely confused.  
  
I had to admit though, for a complete idiot his reasoning did make quite a bit of sense. I was saved from having to answer him by Lina, who told him to stop bugging me. Of course at that point it wouldn't have mattered if he asked why they called it Earth, I was too lost in my thoughts. They really did seem like the real deal, but it just didn't make any sense. The Slayers were a cartoon, not a breakfast club! I was interrupted halfway through my thoughts though, by someone poking the back of my head. When I looked up I noticed that it was Zel who did it, and he was currently pointing at the phone on the wall, which I had somehow managed not to notice that fact that it was ringing.  
  
I got up as fast as my body would let me, noting the confused looks on the other three's face's, to answer the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kota, it's me James. Ford, Roamanthony, and I were heading out to the mall. We were wondering if you wanted to join us?"  
  
"Uh...... James could I call you back in few?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
'Oh great! Now what to do? I'm a know shopaholic, so if I say no James will figure something's up, but if I say yes then that would mean leaving *them* at my house *alone*. There's only one thing to do, I'll have to take them with me. I just hope that they can get through the front door if I open it for them,' I thought. I sighed then started to speak, "Ok listen up, that was my friend James, and he and the gang are going to the mall. Now if I don't go they'll know something is wrong, but if I do that means one of two things. The first being leaving you here, and to be perfectly honest I don't trust you enough to take that kind of risk. So here's the deal, you tag along with my friends and me, I'll just say that you're my cousins or something. Alright?"  
  
"Where's the deal in that?" Lina asked sarcastically.  
  
"It's a figure of speech," I groaned.  
  
"What's a mall, then?"  
  
"It's an extremely large, two story, building filled with stores and restaurants, and stuff."  
  
At the mention of restaurants Lina's and Gourry's eyes both lit up, but Zel beat them to actually say anything. "Are there lots of people there?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Well, yeah. Maybe less than usual since it's a weekday, but there's usually a pretty good crowd."  
  
"Count me out then," he said in the same manner as before.  
  
At this point I must have looked completely blank, when I finally understood his sudden aversion to people. "Chill out Zelgadis. You look like everybody else now. There's nothing to worry about." I paused and taking in the appearance of all three of them just to make sure that it wasn't a lie, and suddenly realized something. "Where did you get those clothes? When I first saw you," here I pointed at Lina, "you were still wearing your sorceresses outfit."  
  
"They just kinda appeared, I guess. It was kind of weird though, one moment I was wearing what I always wear, and the next I'm in *this* strange get up." I thought she was taking this just a bit more lightly then *anyone* should have, but could I do? Tell her that it just doesn't work that way? I snorted at my own stupid thought. 'Yeah and cartoons aren't supposed to come to life, but it's happening anyway, isn't it?'  
  
After a few more minutes of nursing any doubts that they may have had (especially Zel, who just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that he was human again) I called James up, and told him that I needed a ride there, and that a few out town friends of mine wanted to come. So after all of that was taken care of, I wobbled my way to the staircase (having refused to accept any help from the three) so I could change my clothes.  
  
I came out of my room looking almost the same as before I went in. I was wearing a pair of only slightly baggy jeans, but that was because they were too big, so I had to wear a think black belt, with metal circles in it, as well. My shirt was a black tank top with a multi-colored Japanese symbol on it that stood for luck. I had managed to pull my hair back into to two small pigtails, (my bangs are as long as the rest of my hair, but they just refuse to be put up in any kind of way so they were just framing my face like always) and I had my West Point bucket hat on. All that was left now, was to brief the Slayers gang on the do's and don'ts of mall going, and to pray that everything went well. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cloak*and*Dagger: So what did you think?? Man, it took me a long time to type this! Anyway I hope you all like, but I guess I'll never know unless you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Mall Fun.

Cloak*and*Dagger: Hi everybody!! I apologize for the slight delay with this chapter. The main reason it took a bit longer than usual was I got caught up reading Star Wars fanfics. I really like the Vader stuff! Anyway, I just want to let you know (even though you'll soon wish that I hadn't told you) that I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter, you see the thing is I was peeling potatoes so that I could fry them (which I did by the way, mmmmm seasoning salted home fries!) but as a result of my horrible peeling abilities I now have a blister on my thumb, which is making it hard to type. Just thought I'd let you know why there might be mistakes, but if it has to do with grammar then it was all me Baby! ^_^; I don't think that's something to be proud of! Oh well.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Saki: THANK YOU!! I don't really think I'm that good of a writer though, and as for keeping them all in character, well, I just watched the DVD a lot. By the way, once my schedule clears a little I'm going to go out and read your story. I glanced at the summary, and looks interesting.  
  
Krazy Edward: You know I really have to say that I'm sorry. What happened was I ended up posting that chapter before I re-checked my reviews, and well, there you were, so I suppose I owe you a double thanks. I'll try and take your friendly advice and not describe everything to death, try being the key word, I'm not sure if I can do it or not ^_^; Hehehe you liked Zelly-chan's shirt, eh? So do I, I saw a bathrobe like it the day after I wrote that last chapter (Needless to say I was kinda creeped out) I WANT THAT SHIRT!!!!!!!!! ....uh, yeah. Well anyway, have fun, and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Niriko Inverse: You're very perceptive! I think I'm going to re-write the whole CopyRezo thing, with Kota of course, and then take it from there. My birthday is on the 14th so I'm hoping that Slayers Next makes my parents list.... If all else fails I'll just find some good sites. Xellos will be in it sooner or later, as will everyone else that they meet, but this takes place pretty early, as they haven't even met Amelia yet, so all will come out in due time. I still have a few kinks in the plot line to work out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kota (or Killian to the gang), her friends, and family. The town Elensvale is based on Hopewell Jct. New York. And finally I DO NOT own the Slayer (but if UPS would hurry up their slow @$$ then I WOULD have the first 6 volumes of the manga version.)  
  
Chapter3: Mall Fun.  
  
It didn't take too long for James to pull up (James is a bit older than the rest of us, that's why he can drive) and then get us to the mall. Conversation in the car was at an all time low, and I think Ford could tell that something was really shooting my nerves. Not to mention the fact that every time someone would call me Kota, Zel and Lina would shoot me questioning looks, and that never seemed to go by un-noticed, which basically just earned me more questioning looks from my friends. And to make matters worse I kept forgetting my own lies! I had introduced Gourry and Zel as two of Lina's friends, and Lina as my second cousin, (If it hadn't been my best friends I was talking to, I probably would have been able to pass her off as my twin, the only real difference between us was hair length and color, and eye color, it was kind of disturbing.) Needless to say I was very glad to reach the mall, and welcomed the sight of the bubble-gum and cigarette stained parking lot, as long as I could get out of that car.  
  
The shopping, and hanging out around the mall went relatively well. Lina seemed to get along well with the guys, as well as Gourry (who I'm pretty sure had no clue what was going on), but Zel was really starting to drive me up the wall. Sure he talked, and listened, but no more than was absolutely necessary, he was more like a robot or a zombie then a teenager. I think it was all the people though; he seemed pretty tense every time a large group would pass (See? He still hadn't grasped the fact that he was human!) Other than that, I was thrilled. We had been at the mall for close to an hour and nothing had gone wrong! Now if it could have only stayed that way.  
  
By all accounts it truly was my fault that anything happened, and not theirs. You see even though I took my medicine I still wasn't quite back on top of things. I didn't pass out or anything, it was just that I was having trouble keeping up with everyone (I'm a known and hated person for that fact that I always seem to walk too fast) and I imagine that I was pale in the face. Well, leave to Roamanthony to notice something like that. It didn't take him that long to say anything either.  
  
"Hey Lak, (Most people call me Kota, but he just loves to call me Lak. What an evil pet name!) you ok?" He was looking me right in the eyes, and Roamanthony has the astounding ability to tell when people lie. Basically I was six feet in the ground with no ladder to get back up. So I told them, conveniently leaving out my passing out the second time, but remembering to tell them that my family had gone out of town.  
  
They really overreacted in my opinion. I got a lot of those stern disapproving 'And you still came to the Mall with us!?' looks. The worst part by far had to be when they noticed Lina, Gourry, and Zel's confused looks, and realized that they had no clue as to what was going on. I was doomed, and it didn't really matter how many 'ixnay' signs I made, the boys still told them. Needless to say Lina was a little huffed that I hadn't told her about it at all, but then again they had never asked, so it just never came up.  
  
I *really* knew I was in for it though, when James started going into 'over protective big brother mode' (I swear, if I ever had a brother he would probably be like James) and said that he was going to stay at my house to make sure that I was ok. That probably would have been better than what was decided upon next.  
  
It was Lina. "Don't worry James, we'll take care of her."  
  
"No that's-" I was cut off.  
  
"Are you sure?" James asked, "Because the boys I could help you." He said pointing at Ford and Roamanthony.  
  
"Really people I'm-" I was cut off *again*, this time by Zel.  
  
"We'll make sure that she rests," I was starting to wish that Zelgadis would just go back to being anti-social, because I was really starting to hate that tone in his voice that was directed towards me, and practically said 'You'll regret it if you disagree. You can't win this one.'  
  
But I was trying anyway, "Guys you don't need to-"  
  
"Ok then. We should probably start heading back to the car," James stated.  
  
"Stop talking like I'm not here," I sounded like a whiny two year old, but it's my life and I wanted a say in this. Especially after Zel's silent challenge of authority. Of course they ignored me completely, but I suppose that it could have been worse, Gourry could have gone into over protective mode. Actually he seemed to be the only person that hadn't.  
  
As we walked back to the car I looked down at the symbol on my shirt. Luck. Oh yeah I had gotten lots of luck. *Bad* luck. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Being back the house wasn't much better than being at the mall. James&Co. had stayed for a little, until Lina and Zel had fully reassured them that they wouldn't let me out of their sight. All the while I was still trying to tell everyone that I was ok, I was failing horribly, but I felt it was my duty to defend myself. That was about when Gourry's over protection started to kick in, and well, he just starting to tick me off, so I resolved to *silently* fume over this predicament. 'You may have won the battle, but you won't win the war!' If that was the way that they were going to play, then I would be the whiniest annoying person to ever hit this side of Earth. They'd pay for their 15 seconds of control. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
At least, I had hoped that they would pay for their 15 seconds of control. I tried to be whiny and annoying, but I either just wasn't pulling it off, or they just weren't fazed by it. Either way it looked like I was loosing the war as well. Basically I was stuck sitting on the couch all day (they wouldn't let me get up and walk around) doing nothing. I was relieved when Lina and Gourry finally went upstairs to go to sleep (they were using my sisters rooms), but that still left Zel (who was probably the only person I had to worry about in the first place), and I was dieing to get online and check my mail. Thinking quick I figured that I would simply out last him. Channel surfing all night was one of the things I did best, and he did look kinda tired.  
  
It must have been sometime around midnight when he finally fell asleep. Taking the opportunity, I stood up and started to walk from the family room to the living room (one room over) when I suddenly felt extremely strong arms snake their way around my middle and lift my feet off the ground. I was put back on the couch by Zelgadis who was wearing an expression that I couldn't quite read (It was like a mix between being irked and being smug... Had I not been in 'trouble' for being caught I would have laughed at that.) He raised an eyebrow at me, smirked in a smug way and then sat back down on the couch without a single word passed between us. 'DAMN!' I thought. 'I don't care if he is human again, he's still impossibly fast. I want to know how I woke him up in the first place, there wasn't much noise, if any at all.' I growled in frustration, which just earned me an odd raised eyebrow look from Zel.  
  
"You should have know that it wasn't going to work," he told me, that same damn smug look on his face that I just wanted to smack off of him.  
  
"I just wanted to check my e-mail," I mumbled, then added, "You know it won't kill me if I walk around a little."  
  
Well that sure took the smugness off his face. He didn't say anything for a while, just kind of sat there thinking before he said, "Maybe in a day or two."  
  
If I had been an anime character I would have done one of those face falls, with a giant sweat drop on my head. "A DAY OR TWO?!?"  
  
He just raised both his eyebrows, smiled, and blinked twice. There it was! That authority challenge again! "Yes *Lakota*, a day or two." Ah. So he had caught on to my little name game, Lina sure hadn't.  
  
I sighed in resignation, there wasn't much I could do against him. He may have been human, but he still seemed to retain some of his chimera abilities (like speed for example), and I really wasn't any match for that (I may have been stubborn, but the truth is I had drained whatever strength I had recovered when we went to the mall, so really I was defenseless against the three.)  
  
After that, I watched some more TV before finally falling asleep around 2AM, and let me tell you *nothing* could have prepared me for what I was going to see when I woke up. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cloak*and*Dagger: Dun, Dun, Duuuuun! What is it? What will Laky-chan see?!? If you want to know, you must do two things. 1) REVIEW!!!!!!!! 2) Stick around for the next chapter!! 'Til next time everybody! 


	4. Personal Space Issues.

Cloak*and*Dagger: Hey all! Sorry this chapter took longer then the rest, but the weekend was hectic (We moved my other sister into collage) and I really didn't have time 'til now. I just thought that I should let you know, school is starting back up on Wednesday (Sept. 4) so updates will become slower, but I promise you I will not stop! Now on with the story!!!  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Saki: I'm glad you like my story it makes me all warm and fuzzy to know that I have at least one fan! I'm kinda sad though, you were the only person to review my last chapter. Oh well, I'm just glad you did, I look forward to reviews. Oh yeah and thank you for reviewing my Original Novel, I do plan on continuing that sooner or later. Well happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lakota, (That's probably the only original creation of mine that you'll actually be seeing now) that's it! I do not own Slayers, but I'm still waiting for my manga to come.  
  
Chapter4: Personal Space Issues. (On Both Our Parts I'm Guessing)  
  
*Re-cap* So let's see, last we left off I was sleeping, no? Ah yes, I suppose you want to know what it is I saw when I woke up. Zelgadis. That's all I could see. I was quite disoriented when I woke up, and I had every right to be. When I had fallen asleep I had been leaning on one of the couches armrests, but now I was leaning on Zel! Now don't get me wrong, it's not as if he isn't comfortable or anything, but this was just weird. He had his arm around my waist, and I was snuggled up against his chest, and his other arm was resting on my shoulder. He was still asleep from what I could tell, so if I could just move then I could have saved the both of us from ample embarrassment, but as luck would have it Zel turned out to be much stronger than me (even in his sleep, go figure, guess this means I have to start working out again.)  
  
As there was absolutely *no* hope of me getting out of that position without waking anybody up, I decided to figure out how this could have happened without me realizing it. I couldn't come up with a single answer. The couch has four seats on it, and when I had fallen asleep Zel and I had been on opposite ends. There just wasn't any logical explanation! Now for you to understand what I am about to do you must know this: It bothers me when I don't know something, and this was starting to become unbearable. Mustering all of the courage I had I decided that I would wake Zel up so we could sort though what had happened.  
  
How did I wake him up? I poked him. Repeatedly. 'Oh yeah this is gonna be great,' I thought sarcastically, 'I'll poke to death, and when he finally wakes up the first thing he'll see is me in his arms. I can tell this is going to result in one of those personal space issues, where we won't even *look* at each other for a month, and even after that we'll never be able to look each other in the eyes. Yeah I can see it now, Zel and I having conversation, while we're both looking at the ground.' That had to be one of my weirder mental rants. Well hey, everybody has their quirks, mine just happens to be neurotic.  
  
Anyway, my poking never did wake Zelgadis up. Well really it never had a chance to, you see Lina and Gourry chose that very moment to walk in, and well it was Lina's surprised shout that woke him up, as well as Gourry yanking the two of us apart. Have you ever seen a tie-dye shirt? You know how it goes from bright orange to that deep fire-blood red? Well that was the color that our faces had chosen to adopt (I'm still not clear why *I* blushed, I mean I was totally innocent in this entire matter!) The next few minutes was devoted entirely to Gourry asking question after question, without actually waiting for the answer, and Lina looking at me (of all people it had to be me!) and giving me one of those evil smiles that makes you shiver (I was pretty sure at that point that her eyes were saying 'Once Bozo stops yakking, you and I are going to have a nice *long* chat.' It was rather disconcerting, really.  
  
It took about ten minutes but Gourry finally ran out of hot air, and Zel seized this chance to explain himself, while blushing madly. I'll spare you from what was actually said, but it went along the lines of that once I was asleep I started sleep walking, so he had to hold on to me so I wouldn't go anywhere. That all took quite a bit of time, and even *I'm* not sure if it was true (and I can almost always tell when people tell the truth!), though Zel didn't seem like the type of person to lie. Anyway after he was done explaining, Lina turned her gaze to me for verification. I laughed a little (to break the tension) and said, "I dunno," with a Gourry type grin across my face. Breakfast (we had picked up some food up at the mall) was eaten in a very strained silence, and after that dishes were cleaned and put away Lina pulled me up to my room, while Gourry dragged Zel into the family room. Whatever was coming up next was obviously a joint effort between the two to get the truth out of us.  
  
"So?" asked Lina.  
  
"So what?" I asked confused.  
  
"So what happened??" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Nothing," I knew she wasn't going to settle for that by the way she 'hrmph'-ed at me. "Well what do you want me to say Lina? I fell asleep, and when I woke Zelgadis was doing his impression of a human blanket, ok? I have no clue what happened, hell, I'm just as confused as you are!"  
  
"Oh come on, there has to be more to it than that!" She said, almost sounding like she was pleading with me.  
  
"'Fraid not."  
  
"Darn it," she sighed. "I was hoping for something remotely interesting. I mean we just met Zel, but still sometimes his personality seems twice as hard as his skin." We continued to talk after that, while I changed my clothes, and made a mental note never to wear that shirt again (next time I buy a shirt with a symbol for luck on it I'm going to make sure it has the symbol for good right in front of it!) **************************************************************************** ***  
  
The rest of the day passed by without much happening, until the night. That was when my parents decided to call. At the time I had been introducing the three to pizza and DragonballZ, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi honey, how are you?" it was my mom, and sounding a bit took perky at that.  
  
"Oh, *hi mom*," I said stressing the words so that the gang would be sure to shut up, "I'm fine. So what shakin' up by your lot?" I only talk like this when I'm nervous, (My parents still haven't figured it out) and I almost laughed when the three of them each pulled a face that clearly said they had no clue as to what that was supposed to mean.  
  
"Everything's fine, dear. We're probably going to start making our way back tomorrow," my eyes widened at this, and I started to go into total panic, "though there's some construction on route 70 so it may take a bit longer than usual."  
  
"So, like two to three days, right?" I asked. I was praying to god with all of my might that within that time I'd be able to find a place for Lina, Gourry, and Zel, because once my family was back they sure as hell wouldn't be able to stay at my house.  
  
"Probably closer to two day, honey, you know how your father travels." Yeah no stops, and always the most direct route possible.  
  
"Ok then." The rest of the conversation was pointless mother to daughter chat.  
  
As soon as I hung up the phone Lina was on me like a hawk, "What happened? What did she say?"  
  
I sat down on the floor, and bit into my slice of pizza. "My family's gonna be back in two days," I said through a mouthful of meatballs and black olives.  
  
The reaction was rather laid back for the situation. We all sat back down and started eating, talking between bites about what we could do. "How about you stay at one of my friends houses?"  
  
"Nah, we don't really know them," Lina argued.  
  
"You didn't really know me either," I pointed out.  
  
"Well, that was different, we were transported here after fighting Shabranigdu."  
  
"So you've fought him already, then?" I asked, not realizing the consequence of those words. Sure I had told them that they were a cartoon show, but I had never mentioned that I might have possibly known their future. I just wish that I would think before I speak, because that look that I was getting from Lina was creepy.  
  
"How much do you know?" Zel finally asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, probably more than you, at this point," I said measuring my words as carefully as I could.  
  
"WELL WHAT HAPPENS?!?" Lina had grabbed the front of my shirt, and was shaking me violently. Both Gourry and Zel were trying to get her to let go of me.  
  
"I...can..show...you...the .. tape...I...have!" I choked out between shakes. Now you see this was a bit of con work on my part. I still had the DVD box set, but I had stowed that away before our little mall adventure, and I wasn't too keen on letting them see their future. So I decided that I would just roll that tape I had rented, it only had the first four episodes, and that wasn't enough to endanger the plot line. If they ever got back, that was. Lina let go of me, looking triumphant while I popped the video into the player. I sat down on the floor next to Gourry who, for the first time since he had arrived, didn't ask me a barrage of questions.  
  
We watched in silence, though for different reasons. They were busy reminiscing on how their journey had begun, but I was using this time to think. Would they ever be able to get back to their world? I mean they didn't even know how they got to mine, so obviously whatever happened couldn't be repeated. I just didn't know what to do. By the time I finally started to pay attention it was the end of the fourth episode, when Lina and Zelgadis went through the chase scene. It was always one of my favorite parts, so I just sorta stopped my train of thought and watched the whole thing through. When it finally ended, the screen went blank, but the credits didn't roll like they were supposed to. Instead the black screen seemed to be sucking all the light out of the room.  
  
From where the TV had been (or where I think it had been) came a funny crackling sound (like when the cable goes out) and suddenly there was this large silver vortex in front of me (it kind of looked like a vertical whirlpool.) Inside the vortex, at the very back, was what looked like a memory of mine. It was of when I was really little, like 7 or 8, and it was Christmas time. It was quickly replaced by another memory, and then another, until my whole life was flashing by in a blur. I looked around me to see if the guys were seeing what I was, but they weren't there. Turning back around and looking at the vortex I felt this inexplicable desire to be back in those memories, to feel those feelings again.  
  
Slowly I walked towards the silver whirlpool, but once I reached the edge the images changed, and it was no longer my past, but instead it was flashing episodes of the Slayers. I tried to back away, but by then it was too late, a wind from within the vortex blew out, and then sucked me in, (If you've ever seen The Nightmare Before Christmas, it was kinda like when Jack was sucked into Christmas town.) and for the third time in less than a week I blacked out. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
When I came to I was lying on my back on a dirt path, and Lina was standing over me with an odd smile on her face.  
  
"What are you grinnin' pyro?" I asked while lifting myself off the ground.  
  
"You," her smile, if possible, widened.  
  
"My aren't we blunt. Ok then, exactly *why* are you smiling?" She didn't say anything, just handed me a mirror from inside one of her cloak pockets (yes they got their clothes back.) What I saw in the mirror made my jaw drop, because it certainly wasn't me that I was seeing! It just couldn't be! But there staring back at me was an impish face, with the eyes and ears of Zelgadis. The skin color was still the same, maybe a bit lighter, but the hair threw me totally off track! It was bright aqua that was a little more blue than green, and was pulled into a high ponytail that went down to my knees. Really the only thing about me that looked the same was my eye color, and the way my bangs framed my face. "No.. y-you have to be joking me. That isn't me, it-it looks like something out of Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings!"  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about, but this look definitely suits you!" Lina said excitedly.  
  
I didn't respond, instead I took a deep breath and looked down. Once again my jaw dropped at what I saw (I was thinking about letting it stay in that position.) What I was wearing was similar to Lina's outfit. My body suit was black, and I had a dark purple tube-top looking thing on top of that, as well a purple skirt. Now the body suit I had only went down to about my knees, so I had black leather lace up boots that came up to about mid calf. My gloves were black, but fingerless like Zel's, and I had a cloak that was black on both sides with some sort of foreign language sewn on the bottom hem in silver thread. It was almost like Lina's cloak, except that I didn't have those shoulder guards, and mine had this elaborately designed fastening chain on it. I was armed with a sword fastened at my hip, and on the inside of my cloak (against my back) I could feel the sheaths of two daggers.  
  
"Well, this is... different," I said feeling confused.  
  
"It looks like you'll have to travel with, you haven't got anywhere else to go," Gourry said in a sympathetic way.  
  
It was the only option I had at the time, so obviously I couldn't refuse. I was still in denial anyway. Less than ten minutes ago I had been a normal teenager, and now I was an elf or sprite or whatever you call them. This sure was going to be interesting. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cloak*and*Dagger: So, whaddya think????? PLEASE LET ME KNOW, AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway I'll see ya all next chapter, which'll be who knows when! 


	5. On the Road

Cloak*and*Dagger: HI!!!!!! Wow, it's been a while. Sorry, but with school and everything it looks like my updates will have to be weekly instead of every other day. Oh well. Hey you know what mental connection I just made with the last chapter? My pen name is Cloak*and*Dagger, and Laky-chan has a cloak with two daggers on it. If any of you noticed that, it was totally accidental, if you didn't notice it, then it was all me ^_^;  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Sandi: THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad you like this story, it makes me happy! ^_^ *Does the happy dance* (That's rather ironic, because I can't dance to save my life, but for some reason I can always pull off the happy dance!) Well I hope you like this chapter, so happy reading!  
  
Saki: I feel honored to be the author with most reviews from you. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! You like Laky-chan! Ok, as per your request I shall keep writing! Here's the fifth chapter!  
  
Dove of Night: YAY! You think it's good! *Happy dance, again*  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lakota, that's it! (Though I would not mind owning Zelgadis. PLEASE?!?! It's my birthday in a week, and I think Zel tied up with a giant bow on his head would be the perfect gift!!!) I DO NOT own the Slayers, and I STILL DON'T HAVE MY COMIC BOOK!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!! Because this is fanfiction, it means that I can alter the story line a bit. Now I'm not screwing up the plot or anything, I'm just making a minor adjustment. After the battle with Shabranigdu the gang went straight to Atlas City, but I'm going to make their journey to Atlas a bit longer than a day. Okie? Okie! ^_^  
  
Chapter5: On the Road.  
  
Fifteen minutes after my little denial-fest, Lina said that it was about time to pack it up and start walking. The walking was pretty simple, Lina and Gourry in the front with me and Zel in the back (Zel was trying not to look at me, so his head was always turned to the left or straight ahead), but after a while the walking got boring. It's pretty funny how the pattern of their walking all matched, and if I timed my stride just right I could throw all of them off track, causing them to trip over their own feet. This earned me several glares, and Lina yelled, "YOU'RE MESSING UP THE FINE KARMA OF TRAVELING!!! NOW GET IT RIGHT OR I'LL HAVE ZELGADIS CARRY YOU!"  
  
"What do I look like, a pack mule!?" Zel countered angrily.  
  
'Hmmmm, looks like some one hasn't had his nightly cup of tea,' I thought. After that I only screwed their walking up once, and I didn't dare do it again, because Lina said she's tie me to the nearest tree and leave me there. Needless to say things got boring again, so I started to look into all of my cloak pockets.  
  
Man I had a lot of pockets! Twenty-seven, to be exact, and in each pocket was at least fifty gold pieces, among other things. What other things? A silver pocket watch, some hair bands, a book, my medicine (don't know how that happened, but hey I wasn't complaining), some tinsel, a few pieces of metal, some crystal phials containing god-knows-what, eight rubies, ten sapphires, and a black, silver, and purple braid of satin that goes around my neck. Basically anything that was shiny was in my cloak. 'Great,' I thought, 'I'm a kleptomaniac elf, sprite, fairy-thing, who's obsessed with shiny stuff.' I could picture the next treasure heist, Lina and I playing tug-O-war with a bag of jewels. She would argue that it was hers because she's Lina Inverse, while I would say that it was mine because shiny things are for Kota!  
  
I really should have just put all those thought out of my head, because the second I realized that I was supposed to be obsessed with glittery stuff, I was. Anything that sparkled would catch my attention, and I would have to pick it up and put it in one of my pockets. After stopping them for about the third time, for an exceptionally shiny rock, Lina turned around and asked, "Are you always like this, or is it a resent development?" And that's when it happened. The mirror in Lina's cloak (the one she had handed to me earlier) caught a bit of starlight, and started to shimmer in a hypnotic sort of way. Quicker than the blink of an eye, before anyone had any idea what was going on (including me) the mirror was out of Lina's pocket and into my hands.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Lina looked amazed that anyone could pull a move faster than her eyes could follow.  
  
"How did you do that?" Gourry asked, but I was too busy coo-ing over the shimmery glittering mirror to respond. Until Zel took it away, that is. Immediately I snapped out of my trance, and made a grab for the mirror, only to have Zel wave it a few inches higher over my head. Eventually I was jumping like a dog that was trying to get a treat. "Give it back Zelgadis!!!!!! Shiny things are for Lakota!!!!!!" I couldn't believe that I actually said that.  
  
They all gave me a weird face before Zel asked, "How did you do that? I didn't see any hand movement."  
  
"Me neither," Lina and Gourry said at the same time.  
  
I jumped for it again, only to have it move two inches out of my reach, damn my short stature! "I dunno how I did it, I just wanted the shiny mirror, and then I had the shiny mirror. Now give it back!!!!!" I was yelling at this point, I don't know why it was so important to have that mirror, I probably had my own in a pocket somewhere, but the more the mirror moved the more moonlight it caught. And the more moonlight it caught, the more I wanted it! I was about mid jump when the mirror evaporated out of Zel's hand and re-materialized into mine. I swear my IQ dropped to that of a three year old when I got 'All-that-glitters-isn't- gold-but-it-sure-as-hell-is-Lakota's' syndrome, because the second I got the mirror back I did one of those happy toddler gasps, snuggled the mirror, and then put it into one of my pockets. And then it was gone. I was me again, not some klepto-sprite, who was ready to go on a killing spree for anything that sparkled.  
  
I blinked twice, "What happened?" I asked.  
  
"You tell us," Lina looked as if a dragon had kissed her and then stolen one of her boots.  
  
"I don't know, I saw the mirror and I had to have it. I didn't understand it at first, but the pockets in my cloak are all filled with things that sparkle."  
  
"Not good," Gourry, for once, looked deep in thought.  
  
"Why's that?" I asked.  
  
"It's just like a moth. Moths are attracted to light, so they fly right into the fire and straight into their doom."  
  
"Are you comparing Killian to a moth??" Zel and I did a face fault, Lina still hadn't realized that my name was Lakota.  
  
"I'm just saying that if we ever get into a fight, and some one draws a sword, she may get hypnotized by the metal," Gourry countered.  
  
"We'll protect her if that ever happens," Lina argued, then turned to me and said, "until then try not to look at anything shiny!" **************************************************************************** ***  
  
It was about midnight before we stopped for the night. By then I was so tired I didn't care if we had to camp outside or not. We set up a fire, and just sat around it for a while, the three trying to figure out how I mentally transported things to myself, and me trying not to run into the fire. Sparkle obsessed elf-thing or not, it's so entrancing how the flames lick the air and dance in the wind. At one point I did stand up, but Gourry grabbed my arms from behind, and called Zel over to get me to sit back down (Zel, apparently with his chimeric strength, was the only person stronger than me.) After that lovely adventure, we went to sleep. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
The next day dawned bright and early. Lina had us all up at the crack of dawn so we could hit the road again. The first hour or so wasn't that bad, I was too tired to care that I was being half carried by Gourry, but after a while (when I finally started walking on my own) the hunger set in.  
  
Maybe it was my lack of sleep, need for food, or the lack of technology around me but I started to get quite loopy after awhile. How, you ask? Well I started to sing the lyrics to Brain Stew, by Green Day. Needless to say, they all thought I was crazy. "My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed-" I looked over to my left where Zel was walking. He had his hood and scarf up. "Dried up and bulging in my skull, My mouth is dry, My face is numb, that's the point of delirium, On my own here we go, Dunu, Dunu, Dunu-" I was still looking at Zel, or what I could see of him, when I noticed something. I stopped singing, which attracted his attention, because I had been singing Brain Stew for the past hour. I think he was going to thank me for shutting up, but was cut off when he noticed the maniacal smile on my face, and the evil glint in my eyes.  
  
"W-What?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Zelgadis?" I said slowly, smile widening.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked sounding worried.  
  
"YOU'RE SKIN IS SHINY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said jumping to grab onto him, but he moved last minute. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cloak*and*Dagger: Sorry it's so short, but it's late and I have school tomorrow. Tune in for the next chapter to see what happens to poor Zelly- chan. Will Laky-chan have her way and collect all the shiny things she sees? *Shrugs* Who knows? 


	6. The Chase For Zelgadis

Cloak*and*Dagger: WOW it has been FOREVER since I've updated!!! I am soooo sorry! Last weekend I just got caught up it being my birthday and everything. I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok on with the thanks to segment!  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Saki: HI SAKI!!!! Hehehe so you like the sparkle obsessed sprite thing. I'm afraid that I've never read Dragonlance, sorry. Maybe I'll buy it some time, (Right after I stop reading Sailor Moon Novels and finish off my Star Wars Trilogy... Of course I'm only on like page 15 of that and the print is really small!) Hehehe well anyway I hope you like this chapter, and I'll see you later. DON'T STOP REVIEWING!!!!!!  
  
Sandi: Hi!!!!!! Words of Wisdom, eh? I'll take them seriously I promise *smirk*. *SIGH* My birthday has come and gone, and still no Zelgadis.... *Sniffle* I WANT ZELGADIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Blushes* Hehehehe well, uh, on with the chapter.  
  
Niriko Inverse: Hi!!! People like the shiny joke, I don't get it, I thought that, that was lame *shrugs* Hey whatever the people like is fine by me! I'm trying desperately to get my hands on some Slayers Next stuff, but my video rental doesn't have it and neither does Best Buy. My best bet is Media Play, but who knows when I'll be able to hitch a ride to town so no guaranties just yet. Don't worry Xellos will appear, sooner or later. Ah you wonder about Miss Justice. She's coming trust me; I just haven't reached that part of the story yet. I just have to brush up on the story a bit before I can really continue this, but it had been sitting here so long that I HAD to update. Well happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lakota. That's it. AND I STILL DON'T HAVE MY COMIC BOOK, IT'S BEEN LIKE FIVE WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!! This chapter is going to be short and bad, because like I said to Niriko, I need to brush up a bit on the story, but it's been so long that I HAD to update. Needless to say that whatever gets put up here probably won't be worth reading.  
  
Chapter6: The Chase For Zelgadis.  
  
(Re-Cap) Maybe it was my lack of sleep, need for food, or the lack of technology around me but I started to get quite loopy after awhile. How, you ask? Well I started to sing the lyrics to Brain Stew, by Green Day. Needless to say, they all thought I was crazy. "My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed-" I looked over to my left where Zel was walking. He had his hood and scarf up. "Dried up and bulging in my skull, My mouth is dry, My face is numb, that's the point of delirium, On my own here we go, Dunu, Dunu, Dunu-" I was still looking at Zel, or what I could see of him, when I noticed something. I stopped singing, which attracted his attention, because I had been singing Brain Stew for the past hour. I think he was going to thank me for shutting up, but was cut off when he noticed the maniacal smile on my face, and the evil glint in my eyes.  
  
"W-What?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Zelgadis?" I said slowly, smile widening.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked sounding worried.  
  
"YOU'RE SKIN IS SHINY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said jumping to grab onto him, but he moved last minute. Unfortunately (for him that is) in my new sprite- y elf form I had quick reflexes, so I moved slightly to my left to make a grab for his arm. Too bad he had quick reflexes as well, otherwise I would have had him in a death-hug. But as luck would have it he moved again, kicked up his chimera speed, and ran off as far away from me as he could. I pouted for a minute, trying to think how I could get this new, and highly elusive, shiny object. I didn't have to think long before it hit me. It had worked with the mirror so why wouldn't it work now? I thought as hard as humanly possible (if I even was human anymore) about having the shiny. In a matter of seconds Zelgadis appeared out of nowhere, and was confused enough that he didn't move immediately. I seized my opportunity and attached myself to his middle (He was kinda like giant teddy bear ^_^; )  
  
"A little help here, you two?" Zel asked exasperated. Lina was rolling on the ground laughing, as Gourry tried to pry me off Zelgadis.  
  
"Lina it would be nice if helped us here!" Gourry grunted, still tugging at my vice like grip.  
  
"But that would spoil all the fun!" She said between giggles.  
  
"LINA!" Zel practically screamed.  
  
"Party pooper! Fine I'll help you," Lina said while taking something out of a pocket. "Hey Killian," she said in a voice that most people reserved for kittens, "look what I've got!" With that she threw it up into the air.  
  
Her voice had caught my attention, and I looked over to see her throwing a small silver sphere into the air. Once it reached it's highest height, the sun caught it and it set off a bright flash. I dropped Zelgadis like a sack of potatoes and caught the small ball. While I was busy playing with the sphere Lina and Gourry helped Zel up, after about five minutes I put the ball into my pocket. I looked back over to the trio, who were obviously ready to start walking again, I looked over to Zelgadis (who looked like he was ready to run for dear life) but before I could even move Lina had my hands behind my back. She was tying me up!!!  
  
After she had completely tied my hands together, then my ankles, and even went so far as to gag me, she looked at me and said, "I'm sorry I had to do that Killian, but we really don't need you chasing Zel all day. We still have to make it to Atlas City!" With that said she had Gourry pick me up and carry me, and so once again we were off. I didn't mind being carried, I didn't have to walk anymore, and on top of that Zel was right behind me, meaning I got to stare at him all morning (He looked pretty freaked out.) It wasn't until about noon that I started to get annoyed at being carried. I hadn't taken my medicine the night before or that morning, now this isn't always a bad thing because I don't always black out, sometimes I just get this really painful feeling in my chest. Well around noon I started to get that pain, and with the pain comes weakness. So there I was limp, weak enough to look half unconscious, and yet still trying to strain against my bonds. This took Gourry by surprise, because I had been relatively cooperative. My straining didn't last long though, I was getting tired and the pain was getting worse. So I just kinda hung there, all hope of taking my medication lost. Until I saw the look on Zel's face, that is. He looked confused like he knew something was wrong (with the face I had been making you'd have to have the IQ of a rock not to know something was wrong) but he couldn't figure out what. I looked at him pleadingly, before I started to struggle again.  
  
"Cut it out or I'll put you to sleep," Lina said, without even looking at me. She probably figured that I was still trying to get to Zelgadis.  
  
"MMMM-HRPH-MHRM-MHR" I screamed out, really it was supposed to mean 'help me out here,' but I had a feeling that they hadn't understood.  
  
Gourry shifted the position that he had been holding me in before saying, "If you cooperate I'll give you something shiny!" It sounded really weird to be talked to in a condensating manner from a guy who had Jelly Fish for brains. After a while I gave up, it wasn't working anyhow. So I just stared at Zel for a while, and he just stared right back (Remember those authority challenges from earlier, well that was kinda what this was, a staring contest) until tears started to flow from my ears. I had tried really hard to keep them in, but I just couldn't. I was frustrated and in pain, naturally I had ever right to cry, but he didn't know that. Zel looked at me funny for minute, trying to figure out what was wrong, until finally some rather unwanted information reached his brain. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cloak*and*Dagger: Like I said, short and boring. But I promise that the next chapter will be better! REVIEW OR THERE WON'T BE A NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Zelgadis Gave His Word

Cloak*and*Dagger: *Peaks out from behind computer chair* Don't kill me, please! I'm really sorry! I know it's been just about three months since my last update, and I'm really sorry, but here I am now with more!  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Dove of Night: How could I resist the chibi eyes? I'm just sorry it took so long.  
  
puddintain: (Hope I spelled that right!) *Smiles* Yes you are good at sucking up, but hey I'm not complaining! Yeah the last chapter was rather short, but I've got all day to work on this one, so it should be longer! Hope you like it!  
  
Madi-chan: IEEEEE!!!! I'm sorry!!!!!!!  
  
mokona: *Smiles* Thanks much, I love when people say that! I can't quite get it out of cute and into romance though.. Oh well, I'll live, if it's cute it's cute! Thanks again!  
  
Rockie: Man, you don't even know the story and still you reviewed!!!!! Call me and I'll explain it to you, or better yet if we could pull time you could come over and watch it. As for whether it's me or not, well every original character is based on it's creator one way or another (And yes I do have that heart problem, except I can't black out from it, and I don't have medication). Hehe so you noticed my little screwed up names, eh? Yeah this story is rather symbolic in that matter.  
  
IMPORTANT!!!! I was re-reading the last chapter, to brush up on what's was happening, when I came across a rather embarrassing mistake. ".until tears started to flow from my ears." It SHOULD say ".until tears started to flow from my *eyes*." Stupid me!!! One more reason that I should find myself a beta reader.  
  
IMPORTANT.AGAIN!!!!! Now probably isn't the best time to tell this to everyone, but it's my fic and I'll do what I want. I was thinking about writing a run off story from this. Basically it would still be about Lakota, but the story line would be different. But then I had this other thought, that I could use that idea for my sequel, since I still don't have Slayers NEXT, but I think you would all get mad at me since I would have to have Zel loose all his memories of Lakota. We'll see, I might actually be able to make this really juicy!  
  
ANOTHER IMPORTANT!!!!!! Sorry, this is the last one, I promise. Now I know I said I was going to re-do the whole Kopi Rezzo thing with Laky-chan, but I really don't want to have to type all of that. So I think I may cut this story a bit shorter than originally thought, and follow the plan I mentioned above.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lakota. That's it. I do not own Slayers, or any songs I may type up here (which will most likely be by the EELS.) And I still don't have my comic book! It's been four months!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter7: Zelgadis Gave His Word. (Now I KNOW I'm in Trouble!)  
  
*Re-Cap* Zel looked at me funny for minute, trying to figure out what was wrong, until finally some rather unwanted information reached his brain. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried. On one hand he could give me the help that I needed, on the other hand he would probably over-react and once again I would be in trouble. I didn't have too much time to think about it though, because before I knew it Zelgadis was trying to convince Gourry to let him carry me.  
  
"I don't know," Gourry said slowly, "the whole point of me carrying her was so that she couldn't chase you."  
  
"She's still tied up though," Zel tried to reason, "and if she was still after me, she wouldn't struggle so much if I were the one carrying her."  
  
What was he up to? All he had to do was tell them that I hadn't taken my medicine, and be done with it. This made no sense!  
  
"Well.. ok, I guess," Gourry finally conceded. I was really beginning to feel like a sack of potatoes when Gourry handed me over to Zelgadis. Not that this new arrangement wasn't interesting to say the least, but I was getting frustrated at feeling so helpless, and I really wasn't looking forward to the lecture that I was most like going to get from Zel. A few minutes passed before Zel said anything. I was beginning to get uncomfortable, and it had nothing to do with the way I was being carried.  
  
"You didn't take your medicine, did you?" Zelgadis whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly; this was a rather disconcerting situation.  
  
Because I was still gagged all I could do was glare at Zel, but I think he got the point nonetheless. Sure enough, just as I had predicted, I got a lovely little lecture that I chose to completely ignore. I hate it when people lecture me, Like they *always* know what's best! It's my life and I'll live however I want. I really didn't need any of this from *any* of them! I was tired of people running my life for me. I suppose that while I was silently fuming Zel must have noticed that I wasn't listening to him. Rather abruptly he stopped talking, which drew my attention back to the present. Timidly I looked up into Zel's face. He had is hood down mask off, and man did he ever look pissed at being ignored.  
  
To make a long story short, after much glaring at each other, I finally lost it and started to shake slightly with the pain (which had steadily become worse.) Well of course Zel noticed, and *finally* chose to do something. Quickly and almost silently he cast a healing spell. And just like that the pain was gone!  
  
For a few fleeting moments I was happy, until a thought struck me. Why the hell hadn't he done that earlier, if he knew that it would help?!? **************************************************************************** ***  
  
It was around noon when we stopped for lunch, and Lina untied me.  
  
"If you promise to be good, I won't have to tie you up again," she said.  
  
I just grumbled angrily, it wasn't my fault that I was attracted to shiny things! But if that was true, then why hadn't I gotten that feeling of overwhelming possessiveness when Zel had carried me? He had had his mask and hood off, so I had definitely been able to see his skin... Nothing made sense anymore! **************************************************************************** ***  
  
To spare you the long tedious monotony of traveling (there were only a few shiny incidences, one which found me up a tree trying to get whatever it was that was sparkling through the leaves) I'll just skip straight to when we finally reached Atlas city.  
  
It was almost dusk, and from the top of the hill that we were standing on you could see the city. It was just one of those rare quiet moments until, "Well I guess this means that we can go our separate ways now," Zelgadis said.  
  
"What?" asked Lina. "Aren't you going to come with us?" She said gesturing at Gourry and me.  
  
"Now that Rezzo is gone I'm going to search for any possible cures for myself," he said simply.  
  
"We'll go with you then," Gourry offered.  
  
"No, but I'll be taking Lakota with me," Zel said as though it were the plainest thing to see.  
  
"What?!?" Lina yelled in surprise. "I don't think so buddy! I found her first! Besides I still don't know if I can trust you, I hardly know anything about you."  
  
'Ditto,' I thought quietly to myself. 'This doesn't look good. I'm either stuck with the Sorceress who'll use my sparkle obsession to find herself treasure, or I'm stuck with the Chimera who'll do god knows what to me.' Ok I admit my thoughts were slightly irrational. None of them had ever shown me any reason to doubt them, but in their argument I had suddenly developed a severe mistrust in all of them. So quietly as I could, while they were still blinded by their fighting, I slipped off into the forest next to the path.  
  
"I think Gourry and I would be a much better influence on her! And besides that you'll be too busy finding a cure for yourself to even think about how to get her home!!"  
  
"I gave her friend James my word that I would watch over her, and I don't intend to go back on that."  
  
"Typical egotistical guy! We'll take good care of her you know!" Lina was yelling at this point.  
  
I, meanwhile, had run a rather good distance away from them, and had climbed up a rather large tree, large enough that I could see them on the path.  
  
Gourry, for the first time since they had started arguing, looked around. "Uh, you guys?"  
  
"Not now Gourry!"  
  
"But Lina-"  
  
"Stay out of this!" Lina and Zelgadis said at the same time.  
  
"Fine I just thought you ought to know that Lakota is gone," he said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"WHAT?!?" They chorused.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"What direction?"  
  
"That's the same as where!"  
  
I laughed to myself, they were pretty funny when they got all panicky. 'Best get a move on,' I thought, even though I hadn't the slightest idea where I was headed. Moving quickly and quietly I climbed down the tree, (The quick at quiet where with good reason too. I may have been a ways off from any of them, but Zelgadis, with his Chimera abilities, would have easily heard me and then caught up to me.)  
  
I began to walk through the forest, my hand on the hilt of my sword, even though I hadn't the slightest idea how to use it (None of them had taught me any form of defense.) To my left the undergrowth rustled. Tensing a bit I looked to my left. Nothing. I didn't feel like taking a chance and asking if anyone was there, so I walked on tensing up once again when there came another rustling sound, this time to my right. Beyond reason at this point, I began to run. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
I ran for what seemed like hours, and didn't stop until I reached a small clearing. It was beautiful, bordered by large oak trees, a hot spring not far in the distance, and most importantly sheltered. Even if they were looking for me it would take them forever to find the clearing that I had decided to set up camp in (it was just about dark by then.) Silently, as there wasn't anyone to talk to, I began to gather some wood, and built a fire, carefully making sure that it was small enough to not make me run straight into it.  
  
After that I took off my cloak (the sheaths of my daggers where actually attacked to the back of my clothing, in a criss-crossed manner) and began to look through my pockets to see if there was any food to eat. As my luck would have it there wasn't anything, but a small piece of bread. Figuring that I wouldn't last long hunting, and would most likely get lost or caught, I didn't bother complaining about my sad and pathetic dinner.  
  
Instead I tried to use this time to think. Something Lina had said when she was fight was starting to bother me. She had said that she and Gourry were going to try and figure out a way for me to get home (I was starting to get really home sick. Sure this would probably never happen again, but then at the rate things were going *normal life* was probably never going to happen again.) and if that were true, then why did I run? I couldn't figure out exactly what was going through my head at the time of my fleeing, because now that I thought about all of this, none of my reasons made sense anymore.  
  
I had decided to run away for one reason; they hadn't asked me what I thought. Childish, no? And now, because of my sudden immaturity, I was lost and alone in the woods. Not a clue where I came from, not a clue where I was going, and not a clue as to how to get back home. My future was not looking bright. In an effort to make myself relax I decided to take a nice long soak in the hot spring. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cloak*and*Dagger: So what do you think? Bet you never expected dear little Lakota to run away, huh? Oh and just as a side note, if you listen to the song Ai Wo Koete from Suikoden III right at the part where Lina and Zelgadis start fighting, straight to the end of the chapter, it makes it a lot cooler! I'm feeling generous, so I think that I'm going to post this and then start chapter8. Well, REVIEW!!!!!!!! Just click and type, it's that easy!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
V 


	8. You're Not Just a Dream!

Cloak*and*Dagger: Hi everyone! How are you all? I'm starting this chapter now, even though I just did chapter7. Y'know get everything done while I'm still with the creative flow. I apologize if this chapter is shorter than the others, and I also apologize if this chapter ends up being the last in this story as well. I've decided that once I'm finished with this story, I'm going to write a run-off, same characters different situations. I will write the sequel, but not until I see Slayers Next. Sorry if I've confused you all. P.S.- I'm sorry if this chapter gets depressing, but I'm listening to 'This Used to be My Playground' by Madonna.  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Saki: Hehe, yeah I know what you mean. So I take it you like the chapter then?  
  
Madi-Chan: See I'm not a total bum!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lakota. That's it.  
  
Chapter8: You're Not Just a Dream!  
  
I had probably only been in the hot spring for a few minutes before I started to get anxious again. No matter how hard I tried I always ended up thinking about how utterly alone I was. "Calm down," I told myself, "you're getting worked up over nothing. Once it gets light out, I'll just pick a direction, and eventually I'll find *some* thing." But it was no use; my nerves were shot at the thought of someone finding me. True I no longer held the same childish qualm as before, now I was just plain afraid. I didn't want to go back with any of them; I just wanted to go home! I had a feeling, though, that it really wouldn't matter to them. If they had split up then it didn't really matter who found me, I wouldn't be able to get away from them. Gourry would be able to beat me with his sword no problem, Lina could out magic me any day, and Zelgadis.. Well Zelgadis out did me in every aspect. I couldn't win.  
  
Slowly I got out of the spring and put my clothes back on. Sitting near the fire for warmth, I began to think (which had so far proved rather dangerous for me.) I was in the middle of dreaming about pizza when I thought I heard a noise. Quickly I stood up, and turn towards where the sound had come from. I listened intently for a minute, and not in vein either. Again I heard the sound, but coming from the opposite side of the clearing now. Needless to say I was starting to panic.  
  
I'm not even sure if there actually was a noise or if it had only been my imagination, either way I grabbed my cloak, fastened it quickly, picked a promising looking direction, and ran. ************************************************************************  
  
'Gee this is familiar," I thought to myself sarcastically, while I ran through the forest. After a while I became too tired to run, so I slowed down to a walk. The trees around me weren't familiar at all, and I was beginning to get rather angry at always feeling so helpless, when I heard voices not that far from me. Turning in that direction I saw a faint glowing, which I assumed was a campfire. Curiosity getting the better of me I decided to see who it was. Careful not to make any noise I walked a bit closer, and then climbed up a tree, so I could sit on a branch. Arial spying is always the best.  
  
As it turned out I was spying on Lina and Gourry, (Who happened to be eating real food!)  
  
"This close to Atlas city," Lina said, pinching her fingers together. She sighed heavily. "Of course Zelgadis just *had* to start a fight! None of this would have happened if he had just stayed quiet!"  
  
"I don't get it. Why'd she run away in the first place?" Gourry asked.  
  
"I don't know Gourry, ('That makes two of us,' I thought to myself.) but we have to find her! She doesn't know where she's going, and I don't think she has any clue how to defend herself," Lina said sounding, for the first time, truly worried. "I just hope that we find her before Zelgadis does."  
  
"Why's that? I thought he was on our side now," Gourry sounded as confused as I felt.  
  
"I can't really place what it is, but I just don't feel that I could trust him alone with her... Sisterly bond maybe? I don't know Gourry, all I want to do is get her home, it's obvious that she doesn't belong here with us. She's from another world for crying out loud!"  
  
"That still doesn't answer why you don't trust him."  
  
"I guess I don't know why," Lina finally answered.  
  
So they had obviously split ways to come and look for me, meaning that Zelgadis was still out there somewhere, which wasn't a very comforting thought. I had heard all that I wanted to at this point, so making as little noise as I possibly could I started to climb down the tree. ************************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later I reached the bottom of the tree. I heaved a sigh of relief that no one had heard me, and almost screamed when I felt someone put a hand over my mouth and wrap one arm around my middle. Eyes wide in terror I tried to struggle, but their grip was too strong, and I had virtually no hope of breaking free. I grudgingly began to walk when my captor nudged me forward. ************************************************************************  
  
We walked for a long time, before I contemplated biting the hand that covered my mouth. But when I finally built up enough courage to bite them I had sincerely wished that I had just kept walking. I swore I nearly broke my teeth on that hand. I heard a slight chuckle from behind me then, "You should have know that it wasn't going to work."  
  
I immediately knew that it was Zelgadis, because that was the exact same thing that he had said to me when I had tried to sneak past him at my house. I mumbled from behind his hand, but relaxed a little with the new found information that I wasn't in the presence of a bandit or anything of the such. Still this wasn't exactly a position I wanted to be in either. ************************************************************************  
  
We didn't stop at all that night; I was so tired that I was tripping over my own feet. Nothing really happened until later that morning, when Lina and Gourry somehow caught up with us. Needless to say an argument much like the first one broke out. The only difference was that this time Zel wouldn't let go of my arm, making sure that I couldn't run off. The fight was cut off rather abruptly, though, when a large group of dangerous looking monsters caught everyone by surprise.  
  
"Let's settle this later," they said simultaneously.  
  
I'd love to describe the battle, but I didn't take part in it. I had no clue how to fight, so I stood, somewhat awkwardly, off to the side. It was about half way through the battle, that things really got hectic, swords flashing in the light, magic flying everywhere. I was having quite a time trying to keep up with who was winning. I was just jumping out of the way of a flare arrow, when a rouge fireball hit me square in the chest. I blacked out almost instantly. ************************************************************************  
  
*Ring*  
  
I awoke to a rather unpleasant burning sensation in my chest.  
  
*Ring*  
  
I didn't dare open my eyes; I could already tell that it was too bright.  
  
*Ring*  
  
Moaning slightly, I turned over trying to figure out if anyone was near.  
  
*Ring*  
  
I couldn't feel anyone nearby, had the monsters killed them all?  
  
"Hello, you have reached the Anno residence. I'm sorry we're not here to take your call. Please leave a message after the beep."  
  
*BEEP*  
  
"Hey Kota, it's me James. Ford, Roamanthony, and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with us. Call me when you get back, or, more likely, wake up. Bye."  
  
*BEEP*  
  
"HUH?" My eyes shot wide open. I was sitting on the family room floor, in front of the TV, whose blue screen suggested that it had finished playing a movie. Feeling shaky and weak I got to my feet, and walked around the house looking for any sign of the Slayers. Gone. Not a single trace. Could it have all been a dream, I mean I had watched the entire season in one day. "No." I told myself. It had felt too real to have been a dream. Slowly I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. I could never win, when I was there I wanted to be here, and when I was here I wanted to be there. I probably would never see them again. It had been one of those once in a lifetime deals.  
  
Not in the mood to feel sorry for myself I walked over to the kitchen phone. "James? Hi, yeah it's me Kota.. Uh-huh.. Yeah... I'd love to go to the mall with you guys."  
  
~*~*~*THE_END*~*~*~ 


End file.
